


Three Months Too Late.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Asking Out, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Emotions, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy With A Side Of Fluff., Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, a lot of fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Three Months.Yep, its been three months since Dean saw the man. Well, technically, he sees him everyday. He stands right below the abandoned building, and feeds the stray cats. Dean's bakery faces the building, and he can't help but swoon over the mystery man.Finally, he decided to walk across the street and take his chance. But things might not go as planned, but that isn't a bad thing, is it?





	Three Months Too Late.

Three Months.

Yep, its been three months since Dean saw the man. Well, technically, he sees him everyday. He stands right below the abandoned building, and feeds the stray cats. Dean's bakery faces the building, and he can't help but swoon over the mystery man.   
The man has noticed Dean before, flashing a smile or two. But thats not enough. Dean likes this man, not only because his silky brown hair is always in a mess, or how his cerulean blue eyes gleam when the sunlight hits it, or how he flushes pink when the cats cozy up to him, or how his beige trenchcoat flaps in the wind whenever its too breezy. And its totally not how he talks to the cats, like a father, and of course, its not about the way he's always smiling, and how Dean's heart thumps faster when the man glances at Dean's bakery.

Dean likes him as a person. Okay, maybe that's a lie, and yes, this man is _devastatingly_ handsome. Dean can't even put a finger on what it is that makes his world go around when the man looks at him.  
If only he could muster up some courage, and walk over to him and crash his lips onto the other's rough peachy ones. Not a day has gone by when the man hasn't come to visit the cats. Sometimes, when Dean dreads working, the only thought that has him up is the thought of seeing the man again.

What day is it? Has the sun risen from west? Or is the sand sinking into the ocean? Because Dean decides that _today_ is the day he will go and _finally_ talk to the blue eyed cutie.

He walks out from the kitchen, and glances at his watch.

_10:10 A.M._

Exactly like clockwork, every single day, at 10:15 A.M., the man walks over to the the brown wooden bench, sits down, pulls out a packet of food and calls out to the cats.  
He even has names for them.  
Surprisingly, the cats even respond to the names.  
So Dean decided to go across the street and sit at the bench.

It was a little chilly, the autumn breeze announcing its arrival. The first week of October, and people were already busy deciding the costumes for Halloween. Pumpkins were in trend, and Benny had already decided to make Halloween the theme for the month. Heck, he even started putting up orange and black banners in the bakery. Dean loved the weather. He wasn't a chick-flick, or romantic kind of guy, but honestly, falling in love like this was the best thing that could happen to him.

Dean glanced at his watch, and waited.

_10:12 A.M._

This is weird. Usually, by this time, the man is strolling on the footpath, making his way to the bench.

So Dean waits some more. He feels a certain tug in his gut, like something's wrong. He just wishes it isn't true.

_10:21 A.M._

Woah. This is totally completely weird. The latest he has ever been is 34 seconds more than 10:15 A.M. Now Dean is starting to get worried. Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Did he fall in a ditch? Was he abducted? Or kidnapped? The cats gathered near Dean's foot already. The meowed collectively, more so desperately.

A little while later, as Dean paces near the bench, eyeing the cats suspiciously, he feels a rustle and a small sniff behind him. He instantly jerks around, and suddenly, he's engulfed in the deep blue oceans of the man's eyes.  
Dean gasps as his eyes settle onto the man's face.   
At first, the man seems confused and he tilts his head to the side, squinting uncertainly at Dean.  
But there's a brief smile highlighting his face.

"Hello Dean."  
His grumbly, low, extremely captivating voice makes Dean forget his own name, and he *whimpers* embarrasingly. How does he even know his name? The man glances down at Dean's name tag, as if answering Dean's internal question. Oh.

"Mhh?"  
He's too caught up in the man's eyes, and the puffy red rims that underline them. Hesitantly, he touches the man's cheek, peering at him. The man doesn't even flinch, just looks at Dean with guilt.  
When Dean can finally gather up whatever English he can, he speaks.

"You're late."  
Dean says, studying the man's face.

 _He's been crying. Oh god, no_.

Dean instantly feels the urge to pull him close and tell him, that whatever he's going through, he'll be okay. Dean wants to hold him close and press gentle kisses all over his face. But Dean knows his boundaries and knows that if he crosses one of them, maybe he'd lose his only chance.

  
At his comment, the man smiles; a weak, weary smile.

"You are too."

Dean narrows his gaze and wonders in retrospect. What in the world is he talking about? Dean's about to ask him what he means, but the man is walking towards the cats. He crouches down infront of them, and one of the cat nuzzles her head against his leg. The man smiles, and like a thousand lamps lighting up on a dark stormy night, Dean's heart beats faster.

"Hello Timothy, oh, you too Lena, yes yes, hello Howard. Where's Malorie?"  
The man pets each one's head- one ginger furred, the other one white, with a black spot, and the third one a brown and grey. A small kitten with an ochre heart-shaped spot around her eyes crawled out the bench and jumped into the man's arms.

His giggle was something Dean would give up every last dime for. So innocent and livening, that Dean couldn't even believe the man had been crying.  
The man had a small cloth bag in his hand and he took out a container with tuna in it. He took the lid off, and tilted the container down onto the ground. The cats devoured every last piece of tuna, and he watched the cats lovingly, while Dean watched him lovingly.

"They haven't got anyone. I try to look after them as my own."  
He stated simply. Dean nodded, and crouched down beside him.

"I've seen you in the bakery sometimes. I'm Castiel."  
He turned to Dean, and Dean smiled.

"Can I ask you something Cas?"  
Dean let the nickname roll of his tongue easily.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows in a question.

"Were you crying?"  
Dean takes a chance, and rests his palm hesitantly onto Cas's back.

Castiel studies Dean's face, as if considering something.  
He looks down at the cats and sighs.

"My mother died a few days ago."  
He states casually.

Dean takes a moment to absorb that fact in. His mind instantly drifts to his own mother, and he prays she's happy back in Lawrence. Dean rubs Cas's back with assurance, surprised yet pleased when Cas gave into the touch, resting his head against Dean's chest.   
At this, Dean automatically flings his hand up to caress the side of Cas's face. Castiel did not oppose, and rather, it felt so secure to find comfort in a stranger.

But hey, Dean wasn't a stranger.

Cas knew Dean, and he liked Dean. Maybe.

"Hey, it'll be okay… You didn't have to come today."  
Dean winces internally as he says it. Part of him really wanted Cas to be here.

"They need me. Nobody else feeds them."  
Castiel continued stroking the back of one of the cats.

"Why don't you have a seat?"  
Dean suggested, and Cas nodded, settling onto the bench. Dean sat next to him, just gazing at how unexplainable and unpredictable Cas was. Completely reticent yet transparent. His emotions showed if he was happy or not, but Dean still couldn't read what was going on in his mind.

Slowly, Dean reached his palm out and rested it on Cas's lap, opening it slightly. Cas glanced at his hand, and hesitantly but firmly clasped Dean's hand.   
"Do you want to talk about it? You can trust me, ya know."  
Dean cracked a nervous smile.  
Castiel sighed, and smiled back, but not as happily.

"She died of cancer. We knew it was coming. She told us not to be sad or to sulk, but well, we did when it happened. I- I loved her- a lot…"  
Castiel's voice hitched at the last few words, and Dean swung an arm over his back, rubbing it with assurance.

"You'll get through it.You're a strong man, Cas."  
Dean watched the cats as the purred softly, nosing at Cas's foot. It was the smallest one that was the most clingy, and Cas scooped her up with one palm, settling her down on his lap. She crawled a little further, burrowing her head right under Cas's stomach and gave out a pleased mewl.   
Dean smiled at how adorable it was- the whole scene. Well, what can you say, sometimes a hardcore ACDC fan just ends up falling in love with a softie.

"Her name's Malorie. She's the youngest one. She loves to be warm."  
Cas scoffed, and stroked her feather light fur.

"She knows me very well now. I take pride in how much she clings to me. Ain't that right, Malorie?"  
He stroked her belly, and as if in an answer, she gave out a long, high pitched meow.

"Do you like cats?"  
Castiel's blue eyes twinkled with whatever hope was left, and Dean nodded absent-mindedly.

"That's nice. Let's see if Malorie likes you. You know, I still need her approval for a new friend."  
He joked, and Malorie nuzzled her head against Cas's stomach, her little pink bean like paws trying to climb up on Cas's body. Cas held her up with both hands, looking at her face to face.   
It didn't matter that Dean was there, but at the same time, Dean was a part of the conversation.

"No, no climbing on me, kitty. Do you like my new friend? His name is Dean."  
Cas smiled at Dean, and turned Malorie's face towards Dean. Dean awkwardly waved at the kitten.

Malorie looked blankly at Dean before leaping out of Cas's hands and onto Dean's lap. Dean let out a little laugh, as Malorie started a litany of meows, pressing her cute little bean shaped toes onto Dean's finger.

"Malorie likes you."  
Cas stated, seeming rather content.

"And do you?"  
Dean asked, mustering up some confidence in his voice. However, unlike his expectations, Cas didn't even move away. He kept looking at Dean like he had been. Only this time, his smile grew wider and instantly Dean had his answer.  
  
He didn't even realize as a small _Oh_ escaped his mouth. Cas looked away, his cheeks flushing. Maybe its just the cold.  
Yep, its definitely the cold and definitely not Dean.

"Uh, would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Cas?"  
Dean asked before he could miss his chance.  
At that, Cas's eyes flickered from Dean's eyes to his lips. Dean wanted to kiss him. Hell, he wanted to kiss him so freaking hard.

As if on cue, Malorie jumped down from Dean's lap, and onto the ground, next to the other cats.

Dean looked up at Cas's eyes, so… simply, beautifully, blue. He looked down at Cas's lips, they were so perfect, having had the chance Dean would've devoured every inch of them.

Suddenly Cas looked away. He took a deep, decisive breath and nodded.  
"Yes. I would like that."

Dean smiled, realizing that his hand was extremely close to Cas's, one flick and he could hold Cas's hand.

"Well, how about The Marion, Thursday, 8 p.m.?"  
Dean offered.

Cas seemed to consider for a moment, thinking with his eyes narrowed.  
Then they went deep again, and that smile was plastered back on his face.

"Of course. I just have a question, though."  
Castiel leaned back on the bench, watching the cats fondly.

"Shoot."  
Dean replied, leaning back on the bench and gazing at Cas. Castiel caught his glance and held it.

"Is this going to be a date?"  
Castiel asked with a light sneer, and Dean chuckled.

"Yes, dumdum, a date."  
He hunched down, petting Timothy's back.

"Oh."  
Castiel replied, and his cheeks burned hotter.  
Dean leaned back to look at Cas, till his heart's content, when a loud noise called out.

"Winchester! Need your ass back here!"

Dean cursed Benny silently for ruining a moment this peaceful, and hoped Cas wouldn't be affected much.

"Do you need to leave?"  
Cas asked naively, his eyes travelling over Dean's apron and name tag.

"Unfortunately, yeah…"  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not saying much.

"Well, you should get back then…"  
Cas sighed, standing up along with Dean.

"Yeah…"  
As Dean is walked away, he recalled something Cas had said before. He instantly turned around, facing Cas.

"Hey Cas?"  
He moved closer to him, and Castiel lifted his eyebrows in question.

"I said earlier, that you were late… But you said I was too. What was I late for?"  
Dean asked, with honest curiosity in his voice.

Cas just smiled and laced his fingers with Dean's.

"You were late for this… Three months too late."

Cas cupped Dean's jaw with his left hand, and pulled him close, planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was so sweet and affectionate that Dean never wanted to leave.  
All Dean could think of was _Cas Cas Cas Cas_ and he reflexively tugged at the lapel on Cas's trenchcoat, pressing their lips harder. The sweet lapping of lips onto each other, the chaste kisses leading to the final one, as they slid their arms around each other, bodies swaying back and forth as either of them tried to savour the new taste of each other's mouth.

Then Cas pulled away slowly, and Dean touched his forehead to Cas's.

" _Three months too late_."  
Castiel huffed out one last time, before stroking Dean's cheek softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly had this idea in my mind and I decided to write down a little drabble to clear my head. Always love writing about deancas, they're my babies. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Also, one kudos= one belly rub for Malorie because I am in love with my little kitty witty.
> 
> Love y'all!  
> xoxo.


End file.
